Secret Lives of Malfoys
by LRWrites
Summary: Harry's in love and he thinks his relationship has gone to the next level. But is the relationship he's having with the person he thinks he's having it with? Slash. Oneshot.


Title: Secret Lives of Malfoys  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't even try to make a profit. Would you pay for this? Oh, and this is Slash. Which means male/male, homosexuals in relationships with other homosexuals. 

Summary: Harry's in love and he thinks his relationship has gone to the next level? But is the relationship he's having with the person he thinks he's having it with?

A/N: I am proud to admit I love reading Veela stories. Especially Harry/Draco. But sometimes I think I'm reading the same story. I still read it, but it feels a bit like déjà vu. This, my friends, is just my release. I needed to write because I have a friend who wants a book 4, Harry/Cedric, and all I seem to want to write is Veela!Draco, which isn't healthy. So anyway, here you go.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter wasn't scared. He was no more scared of death than he was of fairies. Not only had the Dark Lord been defeated (in an electrical accident, none the less) but he had found true and utterly wonderful love. 

He had just spent all night with said love, doing what people did when they were in love. SIX TIMES they did what people do when they're in love. It was like their bodies and minds had been made to make love.

Now, he was merrily walking towards the Great Hall without a care in the world for he was in love and therefore, had no worries whatsoever.

"Did you hear...?"

"Oh my goodness, I never knew..."

"But Veela..."

"I know, that's what I heard too..."

Harry could hear that people were muttering all over the Great Hall, but he hadn't the smallest inclination to find out what was going on, for he was carefree.

Automatically, his eyes swept across the hall to stare at the object of his happiness, who just happened to be coming through the door. And he was met with a dreamy eyed expression. Harry wanted badly to blow a kiss, to make any sign that would express his happiness.

Suddenly, a snipplet of the muttering caught his ear, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me!"

He turned to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who were having a conversation beside him, "What about Malfoy?"

"Harry, you haven't heard? Apparently Malfoy sprouted wings this morning! He's a Veela. A male Veela... which is very rare, very _freakish_, if you ask me."

"Then I won't," Harry said shortly, and turned to Hermione because she was sure to have the answers to the questions he had.

She looked up from her book _Vivacious Veela_ by Lolita Longyard, "As you well know, Harry, I've spent the last hour scouring the library for every Veela book, and now that I've read them all, I can tell you everything you want to know."

"Well, I was reading on the net over the summer that Veela have mates, is this true?"

Hermione took out another tome from beneath the table, "Of course, Harry. They'll only ever love one person. You see, Harry, contrary to popular FANATICAL belief, there's no such thing as an inheritance, and you certainly wouldn't turn into something overnight! Honestly! He was born that way; something must have caused his emotions to flair. Something like contact with his mate. The emotions must have been so great that it activated the Veela transformation. I have no doubt that Malfoy had been suppressing everything until now."

"Hermione, what about this mate? Does the mate need to be Veela?"

Of course, with the grand total of 29 words that Harry had spoken, Hermione gathered that Harry was Draco's mate (his name is now officially Draco because it's now up to Hermione to bridge the gap), "Harry, male veelas are very rare. Males are nearly always caused by a family curse. But veela mates are always male. They don't need to be Veela, per se, but by law and all things holy, they must be powerful and good-looking."

"So there's like no sign. How do you know if someone's your mate? I mean if you're going to be bound for life, shouldn't there be a sign?"

Hermione looked down at him with much pity, "Harry, it's not magic that bonds two soul mates, and that's all a bond between a Veela and its mate would be. They're not bound for life. They stay together because the Veela knows that no one will ever make it as happy, no one will ever make it as strong, no one will ever love them as their mate does. God blessed the Veela by allowing them to find their soul mates."

Somewhere in the conversation, both had decided to get up and leave the Great Hall so that they could have a much more private conversation.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Harry sat down on a bench near the lake once they were far enough from the castle and prying ears.

Hermione sat next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I was with someone last night."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I think I love _him_."

"Him?"

"Yeah, him. He's incredible."

Hermione couldn't help it. She'd festered this fantasy about Harry and Draco getting together since third year, and now, in their seventh, she was going to get the opportunity to use her magical camera.

"Hermione, I love Ron."

She spluttered, "No! You can't!"

There were tears in his eyes, "I know you and him sort of had a thing, and I really don't want to ruin our friendship."

Now, she was crying, too, "BUT YOU AND DRACO WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MALE IMPREGNATED AND HAVE BABIES WITH GREEN EYES AND WHITE HAIR AND OH MY GOD! HOW AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE MY SLASH STORIES NOW?"

Harry had long since wiped his eyes, and now he was starting to panic, had Hermione gone mad? Had the shock addled her brain?

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE WILD SEX! THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGST. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME, HARRY? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SEX WITH DRACO? WHY COULDN'T YOU TRY... FOR ME!"

"Hermione, I'm not his mate, but I know who is... and if you ask me, Draco and Neville make a very attractive couple."

This only made her cry harder, "NEVILLE! HE'S NEVER SAVED THE WORLD. HE'S NEVER FOUGHT VOLDEMORT. HE DOESN'T HAVE... HE'S NOT... _IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!_"

"Hermione, please calm down. I don't understand, you want me to... to... have sex with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy had stumbled out of the Great hall and had initially thought of heading to class, but some invisible urge was drawing him to the lake, where he thought he might overhear a nice bit of gossip, but instead he hears the mudblood yelling about slashing something and... and... SEX WITH WHAT? Oh right...

"I believe so, Potter. And besides that, she's quite right. You are my mate."

"But I didn't have contact with you last night. Neville did. He said he saw you in the entrance hall before he came up to Gryffindor Tower. And Hermione said that contact caused your transformation," _Build a good argument, that's a good boy, Harry!_

"Strong emotions cause a transformation. I did see Longbottom, and he saw me transform, too because I was already overcome with a strong emotion. I'm attuned to you, you could say. I know what happened last night. That's why I transformed."

"What?" Suddenly the world was spinning, and Harry was drawn to Draco Malfoy like bees to honey. And worst of all, he felt so much guilt for what he'd done.

"Simply put, Potter, you're the god damn fucking love of my life. And you've gone and deflowered yourself with Weasley, of all people."

"What about me? I just came out here look for Harry," Ron came upon the group suddenly. His eyes immediately met Harry's and he expected to see that beautiful smile he had seen this morning directed at him, instead it was directed at Malfoy. The moment he reached out to shake Harry, Hermione threw herself at him and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Hermione then turned to stare at Harry and Draco.

"KISS!"

Draco knew his Veelaness would come in handy one day and now here he was, using his powers of presuation to cause his mate to completely forget about Weasel King (WHO HAD NOT HAD SEX WITH HIS HARRY! Draco had used Polyjuice Potion...).

Damn he was good.

He heard the mudblood drop to the floor in an orgasmic faint as his lips met Harry's.

!THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
